Desperado
by Samus Star
Summary: "Are you a hero or an outlaw, Naruto Uzumaki?"
1. Chapter 1

Desperado

By Samus Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Naruto

The dark grey sky looms overhead, as a lone traveler move in the knee deep snow. The traveler is wearing a cloak with a hood. The cloak is a dark orange with a black spiral on the back. Naruto pull his hood back; as he tries get his bearings.

He hates traveling to Solitude, because the road runs right by the Reach's border. Sure, Naruto can trade with Whiterun. But, he gets pay less gold at Whiterun then Solitude. Naruto gets a good payday from the traders at Solitude.

Naruto thinking, "I need find a trader closer to home. Who can get me good deals on my furs and ores? I am getting tire dealing with the Forsworn and the Imperial Legion."

The Forsworn are raiding the border between the Reach and Whiterun. People make a living trading are scary. If it is not the Forsworn raids, then Stormcloaks attacks on caravans. Of course, there are stories that the Stormcloaks are paying bandits to attack Imperial camps in Skyrim.

With the sun going down, Naruto need to make haste to Rorikstead. He could make camp, but he knew the risk with that plan of action. A raiding partly of Forsworn or Stormcloaks would attack him.

As Naruto pull his hood back on, a loud snap sound is heard. Dropping his hood, Naruto pull out his tanto from his back. He turns to face, where the sound came from. Naruto drop into a fighting stance and wait.

Few seconds pass, then a female dark elf came into Naruto line of sight. The dark elf is wearing Forsworn armor, and has a number of injuries. She sees Naruto, and raises a hand.

The elf painfully ask, "Please, Help Me!?"

Then she fell into the snow, and Naruto quickly rush to her side. Putting away his tanto, Naruto checks the dark elf's injuries. Lucky for her, most of her injuries are minor. Naruto need help this dark elf and find a nice warm place, too.

Naruto spoke, "Shadow clone technique!"

Five fake Naruto pop into view of the real Naruto. The five clones look at the dark elf, then to Naruto for orders. Naruto took off his cloak, and start warping the dark elf.

Naruto order, "I want you to find a safe haven. This little lady is hurt, and I need to patch up her wounds. Come back to me, when you found a safe place."

The five clones took off in different directions to find shelter. As Naruto keep the dark elf warm, he tries remembering anything about a dark elf in the Forsworn. He put the elf on his lap and close to his chest.

Naruto thinking, "I heard that after the Markarth Incident. A number of people help the Forsworn escape to the hills or High Rock. Maybe this dark elf is helping them out? How did she get so beat up?"

One of Naruto's clones come back to him. The clone is having trouble with the deep snow. Naruto pick up the dark elf, as he stood up.

The clone spoke, "Be careful with the snow, Boss. We need not to hurt the elf with her injuries."

Naruto reply, "I try being careful with her, as much I can. Did you find a place to stay at for tonight?"

"The boys and I found a small hunter's cabin few feet from here."

Naruto move forward slowly, as he spoke, "We better get a move on, before the sun goes down."

Few minutes later, Naruto arrive at the cabin. He notice smoke coming out of the chimney. Naruto look at his clone, and the clone gave him thumbs up. Naruto would smack his clone, but he is carrying an injury person.

Naruto growl, "What were you thinking? The Forsworn can see the smoke, and attack us."

The clone answers, "Sorry, but with darkness coming in. No one can see the smoke from the fire. Beside, you will need the fire to warm up the elf."

The clone opens the door for Naruto. So, he can carry the elf in the cabin. Naruto saw the bed, and put the elf on the bed. Then he pops his back, before he pull out his scrolls. He cancels his clone technique.

Naruto unrolls the scroll with his first aid. Then he unseals his scroll, pull out bandages and first aid potions. As Naruto look at his first aid kit, a moan is heard from the female dark elf. Naruto look at the dark elf as she rises in sitting position.

Naruto has his first good look at the female dark elf. She had pointed ears like rest of her people. She has a dark blue skin tone with violet eyes. The elf's black hair reaches to her shoulders. The dark elf looks at Naruto, for few seconds.

Naruto ask. "How are you doing, miss? Did you get poison, or any deep cuts?"

The female dark elf looks over Naruto. She notices that Naruto has an odd way of speaking. The elf sees that he is wearing black armor. The armor look like it came from the Thieve Guild. His spiky blond hair and blue eyes made him look quite handsome. Those three weird scars on each side of face may her wonder what cause those scars. She wonders why he saves her.

The dark elf answer, "I am doing well. I feel no poison affecting my body. Thanks to you and your quick actions."

Naruto held out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, I am a simple trader from Falkreach."

The dark elf took his hand, "Raven Darkwater, a scout for the army in Skyrim."

As they shake her hands, both of them knew the other one was telling a half-truth. People in Skyrim do not ask a lot questions. The answer might get you killed. They let go of each other hands, when a low growl came from Raven's stomach.

Naruto let out a small laugh, as Raven's cheeks got little darker. He looks in his pack for something to eat. The dark elf picks up a health potion and bandages. Naruto sees Raven heading to the back room.

Naruto spoke up, "The pack with the wolf on it. That pack has warmer armor, then that Forsworn armor you are wearing. Also, I have an extra sword and a bow if you need a weapon."

Raven said, "I have no gold to pay for your merchandise. I do not know when I am able to pay you back."

Naruto wave her off, "Do not worry about payment at this moment. You are still hurt from your fight with the Forsworn. Heal your wounds first, and then we will worry about the gold."

Raven nod her head, she did agreed with Naruto's answer. But, she knew that she can not get that much gold in such short period of time. Raven hope that Naruto did want her body as payment. She head to the backroom to changes armors. Raven's mind had a lot of questions about this Naruto Uzumaki.

As Naruto began cooking supper, he hopes Raven like venison stew. He stays out in the open like this. Naruto wish his clones found a small cave. A Forsworn would think twice, before entering a cave. You never know, what you find in a cave.

Naruto knew that the Forsworn is somewhere close. They are hunting the dark elf down. He is in deep trouble, and with an unknown person. Tomorrow will solve everything for everyone.

Writers Notes: This story will be AU, so you will have different things happening this story.

Raven Darkwater is my dragon born in my Skyrim game. So, she will be following Naruto for awhile. Raven is in service of Naruto, because she needs to pay back Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Darkwater like the simple things in life. A warm bed, and a fully belly is heaven for an army scout like her. When she enters in the Stormcloak army, it was help her people in Winterhold. The dark elves in Winterhold had a hard time living there. The Nords of Winterhold would destroy homes and businesses.

The nords of Winterhold thought that all elves were spies for the Thalmor. Raven was not a supported of the Thalmor. She thought the Thalmor is pushing their will on the people of Skyrim. Few soldiers in the Stromcloaks treat her well. The other Stormcloak say bad things at her or destroys her supplies.

Raven did not like Ulfric Stormcloak treatment of the Argonians. The argonians are living outside the walls of Winterhold. She and other soldiers have burn dead argonians. Some argonians died from the cold, other times someone killed them. Raven tries to find the killer or killers. But, she would hit a roadblock or the trail goes cold.

When she was order by Ulfric to be a scout for a supply caravan. Raven jump at the chance to show the Stormcloaks that a dark elf is not evil. When Raven scout out a road or trail to see if it is safe. The leader of the supply caravan would use the other road or trail. Which made Raven very angry and she hated this company of soldiers.

As soon the caravan enters the Reach, they were attack by the Forsworn. Raven fought well against the Forsworn with her spells and swords. Until she was hit in the back of the head and Raven black out. When Raven woke up, she was the only one still alive. Raven sees bodies of Stormcloaks and Forsworn around the destroyed wagon. Somebody strip her armor off and took her weapons.

Now, Raven with a young blond man named Naruto Uzumaki. Who was sleeping in a chair few feet away? Raven wonders, how the young man sleep when a complete stranger in near him.

The dark elf sighs, as she got out her bed. Raven walk over to Naruto to wake him up. As she reach her hand out to wake him up, Naruto's hand grabs her wrist. Raven notice that Naruto has a strong grip and his blue eyes are open.

He let go Raven's wrist, "Sorry, my training kick in when you reach your hand out. Did I hurt your wrist, Raven?"

She rolls her wrist, "No, you surprise me. Were you in the army at one time?"

Naruto wince, "I was in the military, where I live. I think that was five years ago. I wonder how things are going in Konoha."

Raven asks, "Where did you live before coming to Skyrim? If you do not mind me asking."

Naruto sigh, "I guess its fine telling you. I used to live in the Land of Fire and Konoha was my home."

Raven thinking, "He came from across the great ocean. The land of shinobi is a dangerous place to live. Skyrim is a harder place to live. I better lie to him."

Raven lie, "I never heard of the Land of Fire. But, I am glad you told me."

Naruto said, "Few people in Skyrim have heard of the Land of Fire or Konoha."

Raven thinking, "I have no doubt, he is telling the truth. I know some information, because I talked to a high elf. The high elf was piss about something they did. I never heard an altmer rant so much."

Naruto pat his leg, "We better leave before the Forsworn show up. I do not want to fight them, if I can avoid it."

Raven reply, "I agree, the sooner we get to a town. The safer, we are from a surprise attack from the Forsworn."

As Raven and Naruto pack up to leave, a duo of people is checking out Naruto's home. They look for any clue, where Naruto Uzumaki is. The red hair one of the groups is slowly losing her temper.

The red head start ranting, "I miss seeing my son grow up. Because I was in some type of genjutsu coma. Then my village threw out poor Naruto on some bullshit with your son. We spent five years searching for my boy over the world. Finally, we find his home and his not home. I feel like crying, how unfair everything been to us."

The black head woman said, "Do you know that your son is reading number of books from history to blacksmithing. There is a room with books in every self.

Red hair covers the woman's face, "Yeah, another thing I miss with my son. I wonder, if I am doing the right thing,"

Mikoto Uchiha sigh, her friend have been having doubts about meeting Naruto. She knew Kushina is worry about meeting her son. Mikoto wonder, how would Naruto act in seeing his mother. She looks at her friend for the past few years.

Kushina had her red hair, but she cut it short. Kushina's hair reaches her shoulders. She is dress in a mix of Anbu armor and some kind of Skyrim armor. Kushina just began in her thirties, still look like a younger woman. Mikoto like Kushina's blue eyes, there are full of life.

Mikoto said, "You can try talking to him. I am sure that your words will reach him. Have some faith in your son; I am sure he will listen."

Kushina ask, "Did you try talking to your sons? I know you did a technique, even forbidden by Uchiha Clan. You still have not told me, why the technique is forbidden."

"No they fell into the darkness by their own hands. My voice can not reach them. As for the technique, it cost me more then my eye."

Kushina look at Mikoto with a worry look. Mikoto had her black hair in a ponytail. She is dress in a mix of Anbu armor and some kind of Skyrim armor. Mikoto is in her thirties, still can past as a younger woman. She has an eye patch over her left eye.

A worry Kushina ask, "Are you going to die, because of this forbidden Uchiha technique?"

Mikoto answer, "No, I broke a rule but there is no one to enforce it."

Writers Notes: Kushina and Mikoto are a live in this story. Yes, they will meet Naruto and friends soon. Konoha will be main villain, because factors that will be in this story. Ninjas follow orders from the Hokage, remember that line.


End file.
